


"Okay"

by elcho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcho/pseuds/elcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 200 word way of dealing with the SQ road trip excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head, so I decided to write it. 
> 
> I WILL update my other story soon, the chapter is pretty much written. I only haven't finished it because I have a dissertation to write too.
> 
> (I'll be posting updates of all stories etc on Tumblr if you want to keep up that way :) (anempirealso.tumblr.com))

“Come on Miss Swan, we don’t have all day.” barked Regina as she stalked down the garden path, she could feel Emma’s eyes rolling in her wake.

Emma watched as she strutted past The Bug and came to a stop outside the door of her Mercedes.

“Wait, I thought you wanted me to drive?” asked Emma stomping up behind her -evidently confused over the announcement Regina had made two days previously- ‘I have better things to do that entertain you on this trip, like sleeping.’

“Yes, Miss Swan.” Regina tossed her the keys. “But I’m not going anywhere in that death trap of yours. The doors look like they’d fall off as we crossed the town line. If we were to even get that far.”

“So you’re letting me -what? Hey!”  

Regina smirked. Riling up the blonde was always fun.

“The Bug has character. You’re just jealous.”

Regina levelled her with a bored glare, “Get in the car, Miss Swan.”

“Okay.” Emma’s mouth quirked up in that lopsided smile everybody seemed to think was so charming. Personally, Regina didn’t see it.

“Don’t get us lost.”

“Okay.” That smile was still there. Nope, definitely not charming at all.

Regina huffed as she stopped her mind from going wherever it was headed and pulled the passenger door open. She knew she was going to end up regretting this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked whatever this was.
> 
> :)


End file.
